locfandomcom-20200215-history
Koneko Dlrei
Appearance Koneko looks like a stereotypical member of her race, She is a young, elven-looking female with black wings and tends to wear clothes that are slightly revealing, but not too much. Personality Despite the types of clothing that she wears, Koneko is a hardworking Imp. She often can be found training in order to honor the heroes that she has known and lives in Illusia awaiting the time when the next hero of Mina arises in order to train them. Paraphernalia *A pair of gauntlets made by Sora *A pair of shortswords *Full-Body Armor *A coin **Koneko's personal emblem, a heart with an eye in its center, is on one side **The Dlrei family's emblem, a gauntlet and a lightning bolt, is on the other side Abilities As one of the oldest living heroes on Gammara by the Second Age, Koneko has trained for far longer than the average being ever has. Strengths *Higher than normal strength *Higher than normal speed *The skill "What's Yours is Mine and What's Mine is Mine" Weaknesses *Koneko is slightly weak to holy energy like the rest of the Imps Skill What’s Yours is Mine and What’s Mine is Mine (Active) (2) Koneko can copy any mortal technique that she has seen, so long as it doesn’t require a special Artifact or Divine Artifact to use. Divine Techniques take more time and effort to replicate and even then, Koneko can’t use them to their full potential. Martial Prowess (2) Due to having trained for several hundred years, Koneko is extremely skilled at several hand-to-hand styles of combat and cannot be beaten by most mortal warriors. Archmage (2) Having had the time to study for several years, Koneko knows far more spells and is highly more potent magically than the average mortal mage. Chosen of Gravas (2) Having been chosen and trained by Gravas, Koneko is highly adept at controlling the elements of wind and water. History After Creation Koneko is the only Imp to ever have a chance to be a hero and even then, she is the one who does the most administrative work in all of Môsôoriku, making sure that the land’s governmental and economic factors all run as smoothly as possible. She is highly revered by the Imps and the Kata for being so good at what she does, but they stop just a hair short of treating her like a goddess. Koneko was created during the Tournament of Heroes and has lived since then as the de facto leader of Môsôoriku. She has seen many of her fellow heroes decide to sit down and rest until things get bad enough to be called upon once more as well as been given reports saying that some of them died. However, she has not given up hope that things will get better. When the Lycanthropic Wars started raging across Gammara, Koneko tried to get everyone together to talk things out and have them choose a leader peacefully, but to no avail. Category:Hero